


Songs from Other Shows Rewritten to Star Superlegendflarrowverse Characters

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: ♪ 84.3 Radio HFE ♫ [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Don't see your favorite theme song? Suggest it in the comments, and I may use it (assuming I remember/like the show)!If y'all wanna take any of these theme songs and create fully-fledged fics out of them, go right ahead.





	1. Nora Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Don't see your favorite theme song? Suggest it in the comments, and I may use it (assuming I remember/like the show)!
> 
> If y'all wanna take any of these theme songs and create fully-fledged fics out of them, go right ahead.

_She's a phantom.[Nora Phantom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2djx83-4XNQ)._

Yo, Nora Fenton, she was just fourteen

when her parents built a very strange machine.

It was designed to view a world unseen.

(She's gonna catch 'em all cause she’s Nora Phantom.)

When it didn't quite work, her folks they just quit

Then Nora took a look inside of it.

There was a great big flash, everything just changed!

Her molecules got all rearranged.

_Phantom, phantom_

When she first woke up she realized,

she had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

She could walk through walls disappear and fly!

She was much more unique than the other guys!

It was then that she knew what she had to do:

she had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through.

She's here to fight for me and you!

She's gonna catch 'em all cause she’s Nora Phantom.

Gonna catch 'em all cuz she’s Nora Phantom.

Gonna catch 'em all cuz she's _Nora Phantom_.


	2. Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles (1987)

Teenage Meta Ninja [Turtles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irwbj3ZwJjc).

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles.

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles.

Heroes in a half-shell, turtle power!

They’re the world’s most fearsome fighting team! (We’re really hip!)

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles.

They’re heroes in a half-shell, and they’re green! (Hey! Get a grip!)

When the evil Reverse attacks, these turtle teens don’t cut him no slack!

 

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles

Hunter taught them to be ninja teens (He’s a radical rat!)

Irisardo leads, Rayatello does machines (That’s a fact, jack!)

Sarael is cool but crude (Gimme a break!)

Axelangelo is a party dude (Party!)

 

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles.

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles.

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles.

Heroes in a half-shell, turtle power!


	3. Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles (2003)

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles!

Turtles count it off:

1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!

Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)

Livin' underground (Turtles!)

Ninjutsu action (Turtles!)

It's a shell of a town! 

Turtles count it off:

(1!) Irisardo's always in control

(2!) The wise guy is Axelangelo

(3!) Rayatello, he's the brains of the bunch

(4!) Count on Sarael to throw the first punch

I love bein....

I love bein....

I love bein' a Turtle! 

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles! 

Turtles count it off:

1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!

There's no one better (Turtles!)

We reversed Reverse! (Turtles!)

They're like no others (Turtles!)

Those teenage brothers!

1! 2! 3! 4!

1! 2! 3! 4! 

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles!

(Turtles! Turtles!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I like season 1's intro best, but season 2's intro was easier to insert Superlegendflarrowverse characters into.


	4. Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles (2012)

Teenage Meta Ninja [Turtles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNXDORibqkE).

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles.

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles.

Heroes in a half shell!

Turtle power!

 

Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team!

On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things!

So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams!

Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings!

 

Can't stop these radical dudes!

The secret of the ooze made the chosen few

emerge from the shadows to make their move.

The good guys win and the bad guys lose.

 

Irisardo's the leader in blue,

does anything it takes to get her ninjas through.

Rayatello is a fellow, has a way with machines.

Sarael has the most attitude on the team.

Axelangelo, he's one of a kind,

and you know just where to find him when it's party time!

Captain Hunter taught them every single skill they need

to be one lean, mean, green, incredible team!

 

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles.

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles.

Teenage Meta Ninja Turtles.

Heroes in a half shell!

Turtle power!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up Atom's name cuz in my mind, he's Haircut from all the Mick & Len-centric fics I read. Does anybody actually call him by his legit name, or does his paperwork say "Haircut" now???


	5. Hartley Neutron

[3, 2, 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zm9hb03dvaw)

(Gotta Blast!)

Into the stars

to buy candy bars.

He's the kid with a knack for inventions.

Got a super-powered mind,

a mechanical feline.

*Meow! Meow!*

He rescues the day from sure destruction.

This is the theme song...

for Hartley Neutron!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought this song was longer. Shows how much I remember about my childhood. Then again, I was always more of a Fairly Oddparents fan (before Poof & Sparky took over. Poof is tolerable, but Sparky's just obnoxious.)
> 
> Say what you want about Mr. and Mrs. Neutron, they're still better parents than Mr. and Mrs. Rathaway ever were.


	6. Fairly Oddparent

Cisco is a wunderkind that [no one understands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=no8vgXg_rlw).

Mom and Dad and Dante always giving him commands.

**Dante: Bed, twerp!**

The doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly

by his magic little rat who grants him this and that cuz in reality…

HR’s his Oddparent, Fairly Oddparent!

**HR: Wands and wings—floaty crown-y things!**

Oddparent, Fairly Oddparent.

Really odd, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod.

**Cisco: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice! Giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!!!**

Oddparent, Fairly Oddparent!

It flips your lid when you’re the kid with a Fairly Oddparent!!!

**Dante: Yeah, right.**

*Dante’s head becomes an Eevee*


	7. Camp Arrow

Attention, [campers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZ8qmtT3vxI)

Attention, campers

It's time for Camp Arrowwwwwww!

 

There were two scouts who made a friend

and Ollie was his name-o!

O-L-L-I-E

O-L-L-I-E

O-L-L-I-E

And Ollie was his name-o!

 

And then the trio went to camp and turned it upside-down-o!

O-L-L-I-E

O-L-L-I-E

O-L-L-I-E

And Ollie was his name-ohhhhhh-yodelay-heeeeeee!!!

*an iridescent crescent moon shatters*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody's curious, I envision Slade as Scoutmaster Lumpus and Shado as Mr. Slinkman/"Slugman". Folks accidently call her "Shadow" or "Shady" :) Jelly Bean (is it REALLY 2 words? "Jellybean" is already ONE word; why does it have to be 2 on the show???) Cabin includes Felicity as Raj (let's just pretend Camp Arrow's a co-ed camp instead of a boys-only establishment cuz girl power!), Rory Regan as Clam, and Ollie as Lazlo (obviously).


	8. My Life as a Teenage AI

[5 o’clock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49WPb5XYvac) get a call to go gaming at the arcade down in the mall,

but my Dad says we gotta prevent hostile aliens from annihilating us all.

With the smarts of a million-and-seventy men, I guess I really shouldn’t complain.

Still, I wish I could go for a walk on my own like any Jane.

It’s enough to fry my brai~ai~ain!

So welcome to my life AS A TEENAGE AI.

The story of my life AS A TEENAGE AI.

Teenage AI life!


	9. Harrison and Tess

There’s a 104 days of [summer vacation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xf3mRZ7SHu0) and school comes along just to end it,

so the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it.

LIKE MAYBE

Building a rocket

or fighting a mummy

or climbing up the Eiffel Tower!

Discovering something that doesn’t exist

or giving a monkey a shower.

Surfing tidal waves,

Creating nanobots

Tess: Actually, we did that for our science fair project last year.

or locating Frankenstein’s brain!

Harrison: It’s over here!

Tess: Also, technically, Frankenstein is the scientist, the monster is never given a name in the book.

Finding a dodo bird,

painting a continent,

or driving our neighbor insane!

Tina: Harrison!

As you can see, there’s a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next fall,

Harrison: C’mon, McSnurtle!

so stick with us cuz Harrison and Tess are gonna do it all!

So stick with us cuz Harrison and Tess are gonna do it all!!!

Tina: Mo~om! Harrison and Tess are making a song parody!

*Harrison and Tess rock out*


	10. Len 10

It started when an [alien device](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GS7Wc8K6xmU) did what it did,

and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid.

Now he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid.

He's Len 10.

(Len 10)

So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise.

He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes.

He's slimy, creepy, fast, and shiny; he's every shape and size.

He's Len 10.

(Len 10)

Armed with the powers he's on the case:

fighting off evil from earth and space.

He'll never stop till he makes them pay,

cuz he's the baddest kid to ever save the day!

He's Len 10.

(Len 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna imagine Len fighting Flash as XLR8? Or Mick's reaction to Heatblast???


	11. Backstabigans

[Hi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk6kBjStCf0), I’m Eo!

My name’s Savage!

I’m Cupid!

I’m Moira!

My name’s Malcolm.

And we're...

Your backstab friends, the Backstabigans,

together, we will backstab again.

In the place where we belong

where we'll prob'ly sing a song,

and we'll maybe dance along.

We've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore.

We always find things we've never seen before.

That's why every day we're back for more

with your friends: the Backstabigans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was gonna use Singh, Rob, Quenten, Patty, and Linda, but then I wondered "who would a parent/guardian LEAST want to star in a children's cartoon?" :D :D :D


	12. Little Legends

[5, 4, 3, 2, 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eL1Bfv8Y9k)!

We’re going on a trip in our favorite not-TARDIS

zooming through all time. Little Legends!

Climb aboard, get ready to explore.

There’s so much to find. Little Legends!

We’re going on a mission, start the countdown. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Everyone, take your seats, rev it up now! Rrrrrrrrrrr!!!

We’re going on a trip in our favorite not-TARDIS

zooming through all time. Little Legends!

Climb aboard, get ready to explore.

There’s so much to find. Little Legends!

Come on!

Let’s go!

Little Legends!

We need you, Little Legends, yeah!


	13. Desmond the Explorer

[Desmond](Desmond!)!

Snow!

Come on, Desmond!

De-de-de-de-de-desmond!

De-de-de-de-de-desmond!

De-de-de-de-de-desmond!

De-de-de-de-de-desmond!

Desmond, Desmond, Desmond the explorer!

Snow, that super cool exploradora!

Need your help!

Grab your backpacks!

Let’s go!

Jump in!

Vámonos!

You can lead the way!

Hey! Hey!

De-de-desmond!

De-de-de-desmond!

De-de-desmond!

De-de-de-desmond!

Reverse, no swiping!

Reverse, no swiping! (Oh, man!)

Desmond the explorer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian's last name (according to the Arrowverse wiki) is Desmond, just in case anyone's confused.


	14. Lazyville

Welcome to [Lazyville](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3ULIbUkJkg), a place where you’ll wanna stay.

You’ll meet Reverse with his rotten plan,

and Superman saving the day.

Supergirl is new in town, but soon she and Winslow are friends.

With Lena, Olsen, and Heatwave too; they’re gonna have a blast together!

Go go go get up, Lazyville, it’s the start of a brand new day!

Things are upside down here in Lazyville!

Adventure’s just a moment away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, all my knowledge about Supergirl comes from the Invasion crossover, TV Tropes, and fanfiction, so apologies if I ruined your favorite show. To be fair, I'm pretty sure Camp Arrow ruined Arrow for Arrow fans, and 99% of the humor from this fic comes from the implausibility of these characters being in any of these series. Also, it's about time Mick Rory joined the party. Len's been here since Len 10, yet this is the first song Mick's been in.


	15. Flashimaniacs

It's time for [Flashimaniacs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7Q4tPTLUVk),

and we're zany to the max;

so just sit back and relax.

You'll laugh 'til you collapse.

We're Flashimaniacs!

 

Come join the STAR Labs Brothers and the STAR Labs Sister, Cait.

Just for fun we run around the STAR Labs parking lot.

They lock us in the Pipeline whenever we get caught.

But we break loose and then vamoose, and now you know the plot!

 

We're Flashimaniacs!

Cait is cute and Cisco yacks.

Barry packs away the snacks

while good Joe West plays the sax.

We're Flashimaniacs!

 

Meet Zoom and Savitar who want to rule the universe.

Goodlegends flock together; Kara whacks 'em with her purse.

Patty chases Mardon; say hi to Flash Reverse.

HFE flipped; we have no script.

Why bother to rehearse?

 

We're Flashimaniacs!

We have pay-or-play contracts.

We're zany to the max.

There's baloney in our slacks.

We're Flashimani,

Totally insaney,

Flashimaniacs!

Those are the facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashimaniacs comes courtesy of BandedBright. Danke, BB!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
